¿Salud mental? ¡JA! Muy poca
by Cubi
Summary: One-shot que ha surgido de una mala jugada de mi mente. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo y Kagome en una cueva. ¿Será que la falta de oxígeno mata las neuronas de la gente?


Vale, voy a ser sincera, me ha venido la inspiración (milagro ¬¬) y es la primera vez que escribo sobre este anime/manga, así que no esperéis mucho, pero dadme una oportunidad, pliiiiis n.n . Ojalá os guste :)

Vale, esto era increíble, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo y yo, Kagome, estábamos literalmente encerrados en una cueva. Y os preguntaréis: si Sesshomaru e Inuyasha tienen espadas, ¿por qué no rompían las piedras y fin de la historia? Pues esa es otra, resulta que esos dos "genios" habían hecho una MARAVILLOSA apuesta.

El que utilizara primero la espada, perdía y debía obedecer al otro.

Lo que me parecía increíble, era que el youkai ¡había aceptado! Con Kikyo las cosas no iban mal, después de convencerme a mi misma con fuerza de voluntad, logré apartar mis sentimientos por Inuyasha. Al dejar de sentirse amenazada, Kikyo me demostró su verdadero yo: era dulce, sensible y alguien en quien podías confiar (eso sí, si le caías bien…), por lo tanto se convirtió en mi "segunda hermana", ya que Sango era la primera.

-Oye Kikyo, ¿no hay nada que los haga retroceder?

-Sí- se me iluminó el rostro- que ceda alguno de los dos.- a veces pensaba que me trataba como una tonta a propósito.

No tenía palabras para responderle. Había sido una respuesta tan obvia que me había dejado de piedra.

-K-Kikyo, eso ya lo sabía, gracias…

El hanyou y el youkai ahora estaban en medio de un duelo de miradas, cada uno apoyado en una pared opuesta de la cueva, hasta que habló, cómo no, Inuyasha.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Ríndete de una vez! ¡Sabes que soy mejor, y desde un principio tu destino ha sido obedecerme!

-Idiota, estamos en una cueva cerrada, así que puedo oírte perfectamente sin que grites.- le respondió molesto frunciendo el ceño pero sin perder su mirada de hielo.

Inuyasha abrió la boca varias veces para responder a su medio hermano, pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta, así que intervine.

-Vuestra apuesta es una estúpida idea, pensada por un estúpido- miré a Inuyasha-, aceptada por otro estúpido- miré a Sesshomaru-, ¡que sólo consigue haceros ver más estúpidos de lo que sois!

-¿No tienes un vocabulario más amplio?

-Es para no decir lo que creo de verdad.

-Kagome, tranquila, esto lo soluciono yo- me dijo Kikyo sonriendo.

Se acercó al hanyou sonriéndole dulcemente, a paso lento y elegante. Se arrodilló a su lado, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Inuyasha y…

-¡MALDITO NIÑATO! ¡DETÉN ESTA TONTERIA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!- y acto seguido le estampo la cabeza en la pared, dejando a Inuyasha mareado.

Miré la escena con terror, pero algo me hizo desviar los ojos: Sesshomaru, el mismísimo Sesshomaru, tenía los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta.

-I-Inuyasha… ¿estás bien?- me preocupaba que se hubiera fracturado algo, Kikyo podía tener un fuerza increíble cuando quería.

-Zi, tdanquia, no me paza na- *PLAS* se cayó de lado y empezó a dormir. Parecía un borracho…

Sesshomaru recobró su semblante frío.

-Tsk, humana ruidosa…

Ahora Kikyo fue con él para intentar convencerle "amablemente" de que nos sacara de aquel maldito lugar utilizando excusas

-Si lo haces le diremos a Inuyasha que un elefante rosa de seis patas provocó un terremoto en esta cueva liberándonos sin hacernos daño.

Yo me retorcía de la risa, en cambio el youkai se enfadó más.

-Descerebrada…

-Creeme, se lo tragará.

-Imposible- sonrió el youkai con arrogancia.

-¿Y si te digo que ya lo utilicé una vez?

En ese momento quise golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.

-Amiga, ¿no se te ocurrió una excusa mejor?-le dije con una sonrisa nervios y un notable tic.

-Le dije la verdad pero no me creyó.

-¿Cual era la verdad?

-Que había seguido a un ratón verde con alas hasta el final del arcoíris y al llegar mantuve una conversación con el gato con botas sobre las hormigas.-dijo tan sonriente como si nada.

-Querida Kikyo, ¿qué has comido hoy? Te ha sentado MAL.

Kikyo parecía MUY rara en esos momentos… ¿era bipolar? Bueno, el caso es que Sesshomaru, harto de ser ignorado, se levantó y salió de la cueva.

Un momento, ¿¡SALIÓ DE LA CUEVA!?

Kikyo y yo nos miramos confundidas y en estado de: ¿cómo narices…?

-Sesshomaru, ¿cómo puñetas lo has hecho?

-No tengo por qué dar explicaciones- soltó sin girarse.

-Sesshomaru… has perdido ¿verdad?... ja…jaja… ¡JAJAJA!- Inuyasha, que despertó en ese instante, reía diabólicamente.

-No

-¿Ah no? Pues dime cómo se ha desbloqueado la entrada, ¡listo!

-Ha sido un elefante rosa de seis patas- *dish* caí estilo anime, pero definitivamente empecé a dudar de la salud mental de los de mi alrededor, cuando el hanyou le respondió.

-Jo… ¡ya arreglaré cuentas con ese elefante! ¡Primero hace que mi novia se pierda y luego me fastidia una apuesta!

Bueno, quería aclarar que esta historia ha salido de mis delirios mentales y mi falta de sueño acumulada, así que no es más que una ida de olla. Lo digo para que no penséis que mis fics son todos así de infames xD


End file.
